New Year's Allurement
by BlueMoon Goddess
Summary: She expected to be bringing in the New Year alone at the bar, however, she certainly didn't expect to be ringing it in with a handsome man she just met in a bar.


BlueMoon Goddess: Hey guys, as a New Year's gift to you, I decided to grace you guys with this wonderful Inuyasha x Kagome one-shot! I mean hey, what better way to bring in the New Year than with a hot lemony goodness from these two!

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters.

Summary: She expected to be bringing in the New Year alone at the bar, however, she certainly didn't expect to be ringing it in with a handsome man she just met in a bar.

* * *

So far, this was turning out to be a terrible start to the New Year. Not only had she had to wait fifteen minutes just to get into a club, but then her friends had the nerve to call her a few and cancel on her the last minute because they were able to score dates for the evening. The nerve of those bitches! After they practically begged her to come out tonight too. She was currently in town in visiting her family, when her three friends from high school called her up to hang out for the New Year. A part of Kagome wanted to decline, but since she was leaving the next day to fly back to California, and wouldn't see them for a while, she thought why not.

Though of course now she was regretting even letting them talk her into it. As she left the packed club, and walking a good distance for her to catch an Uber back to her hotel, she noticed a bar and grill across the street. She never did get a chance to get a drink at the packed club, since every time she tried to get the bartenders attention, he wouldn't even look her way.

After the night she went through, she did deserve a drink, so she headed across the street and headed straight for the bar. Surprisingly, when she entered the bar, it wasn't as packed as she thought it would be for it being New Year's Eve and all. But that was good news for her, since she'd be able to get a drink. She took a seat at the bar and ordered a rum and coke.

She had barely settled into her seat when a man strolled in and sat a few stools away. She glanced briefly in his direction, then turned back to her drink. The man was young, probably in his late twenties to early thirties, which made him older than her. But what really struck her was that he had long silver hair, with two dog ears on top of his head. Obviously the guy was a half-demon. Another thing was that his clothes spoke of exquisite taste. He appeared pretty lean, clear evidence of someone who worked out, and he was handsome, in a rough, bad-boy sort of way. However, she expected that he would ignore her just like every other man she'd encountered this evening. While in the club, men wouldn't even give her a second glance and only bumped past her. It didn't matter to her in any case, men were nothing but animals who only wanted to use a woman's body for a few minutes before going to sleep. At this point in her life, she had no need for a man. Her vibrator never cheated on her and never let her down. Her thoughts rambled on in an attempt to convince herself that she was better off alone and sexually frustrated.

Just as she finished her drink, another appeared on the bar. "I didn't order this." She said to the bartender.

"It's from him." He pointed toward the silver-haired stranger. "He paid for your first one, too."

Kagome stared over at the man. He was watching the countdown to the New Year on the television. She wished he would look in her direction so she could at least nod her acknowledgement, but he kept his head turned away.

She shrugged and sighed. "Tell him I said thanks."

The bartender walked to where the man sat, talked for a second, and then went to serve another customer. The man looked over and smiled. By reflex, Kagome smiled back. A moment later he stood and walked confidently in her direction.

"Thank you for accepting the drink." He said. "I was hoping for the chance to tell you what a beautiful woman you are."

She blushed at his compliment, her heart performed mini flip-flops. She tried to think of something clever to say, but nothing came.

"Where are you from?" He continued.

"California." Kagome said, recovering her voice.

The man laughed. "I meant your ancestors, but California is close enough."

His smile was alluringly sexy, vivid white contrasting against fair skin. Her blush faded as she began to relax. "My family is from Japan. We lived there until I was seven and then moved to California."

"Japan, I thought so. You remind me of a Japanese girl I fell in love with when I was seventeen. She sadly passed away a year later from an illness, and I never completely got over it." He paused reflectively and said. "Sorry about that."

Kagome blinked. "What about what? You mean because I remind you of this girl you once loved?"

"No, only because I said it to you. My father told me never to talk about past romances in the presence of a beautiful woman."

"Your father is a very smart man." Previous fantasies of having an affair returned to her thoughts, launching soft butterflies in her chest. "Would you like to sit down?"

He smiled. "I thought you'd never ask. You work near here?"

"I'm here from vising my family for the holidays. My friends invited me out, by canceled on me last minute. I'm actually staying at the Crowne Plaza Hotel in Times Square, and then I'm flying out tomorrow." She didn't know what made her blurt out where she was lodging. She took a sip from her drink to cover her returning blush. "What about you?"

"Actually, I'm here on business. _And_ I'm staying at the same hotel as you. So that makes us like neighbors."

"I guess so."

As the evening wore on, the hanyou kept Kagome's drinks refreshed. Before long, their conversation turned flirtatious and laced with sexual innuendos. She noticed when he pressed his leg against hers, but she didn't pull away. He paid attention to her like no other man ever had. She felt attractive, relaxed, and was having fun for the first time in a long while.

" _Alright everyone, it's only eleven minutes until the countdown!"_ They both heard from the television.

" _TEN!"_

" _NINE!"_

" _EIGHT!"_

" _SEVEN!"_

" _SIX!"_

" _FIVE!"_

" _FOUR!"_

" _THREE!"_

" _TWO!"_

" _ONE!"_

" _HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

"Happy New Year, then." Inuyasha said, raising his glass.

"Happy New Year." Kagome said, raising her glass as they clinked their glasses together.

After they both took a sip from their drink, she glanced at her phone. "Can't believe it's the New Year already. Though I should be turning in, I have an early flight to catch later." She wished she could suggest an extended night with him. However, her inner self wouldn't let her be so brazen to suggest such a thing. "Maybe we can do this again sometime. I really had fun talking to you. Are you here for the weekend?"

"Unfortunately, no. I'm off to Chicago later on in the afternoon." He paused before adding. "Hey, why don't you come with me back to my room and we can watch a movie. I have some really smooth Scotch in my room, and I would love your company for a while longer. If the movie sucks, we'll just talk some more. What do you say?"

That was what she had been hoping for, but now the idea frightened her. She'd never been with any man besides her ex. She knew she should just go to her room and let the vibrator douse her fire, but the thought of the stranger possibly making love to her ignited a fuse that had lain dormant inside her for years. "Just a movie?" She asked, hoping to sound innocent.

"I'm only asking for company." He whispered. "Hotel rooms are lonely and boring."

As if another woman had taken control of her body, she said. "What's your room number?"

* * *

Kagome's hands shook as she maneuvered her car from the restaurant parking lot to the hotel across the street. As she took a quick shower, she made up her mind, she was going to fuck the stranger with silver hair and hauntingly golden eyes.

"I'm a grown woman." She thought, out loud. "A woman with desires denied for far too long."

Not bothering with bra or panties, she pulled on a ribbed, white tank top and slipped into a pair of black silk pants that were loose yet clingy enough to compliment her figure. Trying to hurry, she opted for a pair of heeled, clogs that made her taller and were easy to slip off. She dried and brushed her hair, sparingly applied makeup, and spritzed on a light mist of perfume. Her heart pounded as she walked to his room.

His door was ajar. She stepped inside, shutting it behind her. "How's the movie?"

He stood immediately. His jeans and muscle shirt made him look sporty, and somehow so touchable. His hair was damp and his smile did its magic.

"Pretty dull, really." He said. "Maybe it'll get better." The gleam in his eyes said more words ever could. "Here, have a seat while I get you a drink." He led her to the small sofa, then went to pour her a Scotch on the rocks.

Kagome had actually watched the entire movie he was watching just last week. "I've seen this before. It doesn't get any better, trust me. Let's see what else is on."

She scanned through CNN, BBC, and MTV. When a scene of two people making love filled the screen, she stopped. She'd never actually had the guts to a love scene before. Though judging by the time, she could assume it was most likely an adult film movie. These movie channels did like to play those kinds of films after midnight.

The stranger returned to where she sat and handed her the Scotch. "Here you go, beautiful." He glanced at the TV screen. "Whoa…what are you watching?"

"I've never seen anything like this before." Embarrassed, she switched the channel.

He watched her for a second, then picked up the remote and turned off the TV, leaving nothing but the soft glow of lamplight. In the silence he slipped off his clothes. She watched as his cock grew from semi-erect to a lethal weapon.

"You know we're going to have sex, don't you?"

She wondered how she couldn't know. Now was defiantly the time to leave if she was going to, but she didn't want to. Not at all. "You forgot to ask me." She blushed profusely as she set her drink aside.

"You want it as much as I want you."

His erection twitched as if beckoning her, a bead of moisture appearing at the head. She did want it as much as he did, probably more, but she said nothing. She hoped he wouldn't cum too quickly.

"You have beautiful lips." He said, his voice husky.

He pulled her upright, held her waist, and kissed her with shameless passion. He slid his hands to her breasts and held them firm, his hands stroked her nipples sensuously. Her wetness awakened as she swelled with desire. Her nipples tightened and strained against her tank top. He backed away just long enough to strip her shirt over her head and toss it aside. Pulling her close, he cupped her small, tight ass in his hands and pressed his throbbing erection against her bare stomach.

He sat on the edge of the bed and pulled her to stand close in front of him. He teased her left breast with his hand as he filled his mouth with her right. He sucked hungrily, swirling his tongue expertly across her swollen nipple and areola, teasing with just the right pressure until Kagome thought she would explode with torturous pleasure. Something about the way he held and touched her made her breasts feel full, ample. He made her feel wondrously sexy, and any self-consciousness about her small breasts faded into nonexistence.

He nibbled her nipple gently while sliding his left hand into her pants. Softly his fingers slid up and down the wetness of her outer lips, then into the wetter, warmer, enflamed folds of her inner regions. When his fingers found her clit, it set her on fire like she had never been in her life. Hot spasms of desire intensified her moans. She breathed as if she were in a treadmill running full speed. She pushed her crotch against his hand and pressed her breast almost painfully against his open mouth.

She wanted the hanyou desperately and she wanted him now, hard, vicious and fast. As if sensing her thoughts, he stripped off her pants and eased her gently onto the bed. For a moment he stood still, absorbing her with his eyes. Enjoying his obvious voyeurism, she eased seductively farther up on the bed. On hands and knees, he followed, catching her legs and pulling them apart as she reached the pillow. He stretched his body atop her, buried his hands in her long, silky hair, and kissed her hard, probing her mouth with his tongue until her lips felt like a sex organ she had never known she had. His hot, protuberant erection lay unyielding between them.

"I'm hungry to taste you." He whispered as he began a long teasing trip toward heaven. He nibbled at her ears and neck before again licking and sucking and kissing her sensitive breasts. She nearly screamed at the pleasure he was giving her. Having never been touched and wanted like this, she wondered how she had lived without it. And why.

His breathing quickened and his moaning competed with hers. He licked his way to her navel, probed it briefly, and then swirled his tongue lower, much lower. He lifted her legs up and farther apart and went down. His tongue began its delightful torture at the base of her crotch, then moved up slowly between her thighs, stopping just outside where she most wanted. Alternating from side to side, using the top of his tongue, he drove her to sexual madness. She grasped both sides of his head, placed his tongue directly between her legs and guided him as he licked and swirled upward. His mouth found her pink pearl, causing her hips to lunge uncontrollably as she groaned and moaned and mumbled nonsensically.

Within a minute her moaning soared to a scream and she climaxed against his tongue, her entire body radiated with painfully intense pleasure. He completed the fury of her spasms by keeping steady pressure and strokes against her convulsive thrashing until the last of the continuous orgasm left her fighting for air. Releasing his head, she dropped her arms limply to her sides.

He remained in position for a moment, keeping his tongue pressed against her bud while inserting his forefinger inside her, moving it slowly in and out. She felt the last vestiges of her contractions thunder sweetly within as her pussy involuntarily grasped his finger, she purred low moans of unbelievable satisfaction.

When her quivering abated, he returned to her side and said. "Don't let anybody ever tell you you're not sexy as hell. You look good, feel good, and you smell and taste good. You fucking blow my mind." He held her in his arms, landing soft kisses across her face and down her neck. His erection hadn't softened. After the pleasure he had just given her, she couldn't deny him anything, nor did she want to.

"I want you inside me, now." She whispered, and rolled him to his back, straddling his body. She grasped his member and slid the head against her outer wetness before dipping it into her velvet sheath. She felt him respond, push slightly, and her desire rose from a smoldering kindle to a merciless inferno. Her inner walls burned in anticipation of complete fulfillment. Despite her profuse wetness, he made no progress past a couple of centimeters. Though she longed for all of him, she realized she was afraid of his size. If he wasn't a gentleman, he could hurt her badly.

"Relax." He whispered. "I'll be very gentle." He cupped his hands under her ass, lifting her slightly and kissing her passionately.

She took deep breaths, let her muscles relax, and pressed down against him. He continued to push into her with short, thrusting movements as she pulled him into her harder, utterly turned on now and uncaring of discomfort. She bucked too forcefully and the head of his member plunged inside, exploding needles of exquisite pain within her. Kagome cried out and he froze, holding his position, waiting for her response. Her pain was nothing compared to the pleasure.

She relaxed and pushed down again. Another inch slipped inside and there was no pain. She smiled with satisfaction and said. "I want all of you."

Slowly, gently, he slid his way deeper and deeper inside her. He moaned with animal desire as he violated the depths of her willing pussy until she took him completely, inch by exquisite inch. His immensity filled and stretched her, his increasingly urgent movements applied the perfect friction to sate her long-denied hunger. She fed on him, sucking and milking him with her muscles, showing him it was okay to be less gentle now, savoring his penetration as his girth stretched her to the point of never-before-felt pleasure, touching places no man had reached.

His first strokes were slow and deliberate, yet urgently demanding. Then, as if sensing she was nearing another climax, he grabbed her ass and rolled her underneath him. He increased the speed and depth of his thrusts, pounding and throttling inside her while they clutched and grasped at each other like feral beasts. Now she grabbed his ass and kneaded his flesh. Her arousal surged higher from feeling his muscles thrusting and pumping heatedly into her, his skin slippery with sweat.

Suddenly he stiffened, trembled, and grunted wildly. His facial muscles tightened and his eyes squeezed shut as if he were in pain. His penis swelled and pulsed to an even greater fullness as he plunged into her until their pelvic bones ground together. Then he exploded inside her. She felt every throbbing convulsion of his ejaculation, stretching her with hot spurts of electric tendrils, leaving her breathless, astonished, and moaning. Her body screamed with indefinable sensations that intensified repeatedly as his powerful contractions extended her pleasure. It seemed like hours before their shared orgasm ended. Both gasping for air, they remained together a few minutes before he finally softened and slipped away. While they recovered their breath, they held and touched each other like familiar lovers.

"Until today." He whispered. "I never made love with someone I felt a strong connection too. I've often thought how it would be, but it was better than I ever imagined, much better. It would be so easy to fall for you." He pulled her close and she kissed him in return.

"I should really leave now." She whispered, unsure what to do or say.

"I know, but let me have you just one more time before you go."

She smiled at his desire. "Yes." She said, and began her own journey down his chest. "But first there is something I need you to teach me."

Later, when their passions were drained, Kagome slipped back into her clothes and gave him a quick kiss, not really wanting to leave, but keeping herself in motion. As she reached the door, he stopped her.

"I'm Inuyasha. Inuyasha Takahashi." He said, grinning. He grabbed her hand and shook it.

Kagome laughed, realizing they hadn't known each other's names. "Kagome Higurashi. And the pleasure has most certainly been mine." She winked as a warm blush touched her cheeks.

"I want to see you again. You're truly the most incredible woman I've ever known." He held her hand, his voice hoarse and deep. "When is your next trip to…anywhere?"

"I'll be in Chicago tomorrow. I'm in no hurry to get home." She smiled, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him softly on the lips.

As she walked back to her room, she knew she would see him often. He made her feel like a complete woman, and his phone numbers were in her pocket.

* * *

BlueMoon Goddess: Happy New Year! Hope everyone enjoyed this little one-shot, and expect some more stories and updates this week. Until next time!


End file.
